


Born This Way

by Kamino_Mermaid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BFFs, Bullying, Other, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamino_Mermaid/pseuds/Kamino_Mermaid
Summary: The other clones always treated him like dirt until he met three others who were just like him.
Relationships: 99 & Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Born This Way

“Seriously, he isn’t even worth an ass kicking.” One of the clones in the group tried to stop the others from brutally abusing the smaller clone.

“He’s worthless, I don’t understand why he isn’t put down!” Another one said, landing a kick to his face.

This was the main reason he created his own goggles instead of regular glasses, because of the daily incidents like this one. This way the goggles wouldn’t fall off or break easily. Just once, he wished he could go unseen by the others when walking in the hallways. He guessed that was the punishment of being defective and different. He had caused the others to fail a simple training exercise, perhaps that was the reason his beatings were extra bad today. At least it wasn't as bad as when he had been knocked down the stairs and fractured his wrist. He was just extremely thankful for the Kaminoans bacta and advanced health care...

“We failed because of this dumb ass and his obsession with electronics.”

“I was just trying to open the door in a less obvious way. The enemy would have been drawn to the loud sounds you all were making!”

“We were being timed, you kriffing loser!” Another kick, this one landing over his nose. He could feel the blood splatter everywhere.

The leader of the group went to throw a hook to his jaw. He closed his eyes but the hit never came. One eye opened to look up and he saw his bully had been picked up by a rather big guy.

“You should be nicer to someone who was trying to save your ass!” The big one yelled before he threw the clone to the floor.

Another jumped in to help him while a third stood in front of him. They were clones as well but… Different. One with silver hair, one was extremely strong to be picking up so many at once, the one helping him up had different facial features under his red bandanna. They were clones but, like him, they were different.

“You alright?”

“I guess so.”

“We were looking for you.”

With a roll of his eyes, he snapped at the brother beside him, “Hopefully the demeaning comments can be held until tomorrow. I’ve had my fill for the day.” 

“What? No, we have been assigned to work together. Commander Cody thinks all of us would work well together.” He smiled, “They call me Hunter, this one is Crosshair. The big one having fun with your tormentors is Wrecker.”

“Oh…”

This was different. Nobody had been nice to him before. Commander Cody had spoken to him once but he was the only other person that had ever treated him with a sort of, dare he say, respect.

“What’s your name?” Hunter asked him.

The smaller clone looked down, “CT-”

“No, not your number. Your name.”

“I… Don’t have one?” He jumped back when Crosshair pulled out a rag and began cleaning him of the blood on his face.

The others had left and the four were now alone in the hallway. Wrecker laughed rather loudly and came to check on the smaller clone, “You dropped your data pads, why so many?”

“Just a project. I taught myself to hack things. Though it made us fail the training exercise-”

“Your tech didn’t make you fail, it was that idiot with the failed plan leading your group.” Crosshair rolled his eyes.

“Hm, Tech.” Hunter smiled, “How do you like that for a name?”

“I… I like it.” Tech smiled and allowed the others to help him up.

Hunter led them all to the med bay so Tech could get checked out before he explained why they were searching him out to begin with, “Commander Cody thinks we will all make a great team and wants to see us train together. He thinks we have great potential.”

“He does?”

“Yes, he wants to meet with us tomorrow. We figured we would find you and get to know you. Crosshair and I have known each other a while. We met Wrecker a few weeks ago. The commander thinks our desirable mutations will amplify each other in battle.”

“I get to train with you guys?” Tech smiled again. He felt such positive emotions swirling in his chest, “This will be exciting!”

Hunter looked at his three brothers, “I have a good feeling about this.”

...

_”Same D.N.A. but born this way.”_   
_\- Lady Gaga_


End file.
